bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ceramic Bloon
The is a Bloon introduced in Bloons TD 3 under the name "Brown Bloon" that takes ten hits to pop. Once popped, it releases two Rainbow Bloons. In Bloons TD 3 it first appears in round 31. In Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5 it first appears in round 40. If a Ceramic Bloon escapes 104 lives are lost, which means an instant game over on Hard, and a two hit on Easy and Medium. Ceramic Bloons contain 2 Rainbow Bloons. Combat Despite being considerably easier to pop than its parent, grandparent, and great-grandparent, Ceramic Bloons are a serious threat in numbers that shouldn't be unfocused. If the player has a large amount of potent towers, then Ceramic Bloons and its descendants aren't really a threat. However, popping many Ceramic Bloons without many strong towers or weaker towers is difficult. They can be a minor cause of lag to your computer. Glue can't slow them down, however Corrosive Glue can harm them and can crack the layers. There are many levels in which Ceramic Bloons come in big groups (like 55, 63, 76, and 78), which can be extremely deadly without strong towers. Strategies Trivia *It is the BTD counterpart of Ceramic blocks. *Glue slows down Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 3 but not in Bloons TD 4 and Bloons TD 5. **It also slows Ceramic Bloons in Bloons TD 5 Mobile. *It is one of the few bloons to have its own specialised sound when hit/popped. *Ceramic Bloons are the only non-M.O.A.B Class Bloon that take more than one hit to pop the first layer. *The first and only Camo Ceramics appear on Round 78. *They are the third fastest Bloons in Bloons TD 5, following the Pink and Yellow Bloons. **However, in Bloons Monkey City, they are the fourth fastest, as the DDT bloon was added. *In Bloons Super Monkey, it has sixteen layers instead of ten. *In Bloons TD 3, Ceramic Bloons were simply called Brown Bloons. The name "Ceramic Bloon" came from a preround message saying that they were made of ceramic. *In Bloons TD 3, crushed Ceramic Bloons would show no Rainbow Bloons under it. This was changed in later versions. *Oddly, in BTD3 it was immune to freezing. *When the ceramic layer of a Shielded Ceramic Bloon is popped on Bloons Super Monkey 2, its child doesn't appear to have the lightning symbol on it, unlike every other Shielded Bloon. *Rounds 63, 76, and 78 have lots of grouped Ceramic Bloons that can be very difficult to destroy. **Round 76 solely features regenerating ceramic bloons. *When in the process of destroying a Ceramic Bloon, only one Rainbow Bloon can be seen in the inside, despite the fact that two Rainbow Bloons come out of it. * When hit, they make a sound similar to that of a dart hitting a pot. * It takes 2 hits from a juggernaut to remove the ceramic layer down to the 2 rainbow bloons inside *In freeplay mode, ceramic bloons take 38 hits to pop and only release one bloon. **According to Ninjakiwi, these are known as "Super Ceramics". ***In BTD5 Mobile, the "Super Ceramics" appear early if you play on easy or medium. *The Ceramic Bloons, along with other Cluster Bloons, appear to release 1 Bloon instead of 2 after the player gets past Round 85 in BTD5, Round 50 in BTD5 Mobile and Round 30 in Bloons Monkey City(Contested Territory only). Also, they appear to be thicker after he/she gets past the rounds listed above, which means the ceramic layer has increased health. *In BTD 5, Ceramics yield a pop count of 95, especially when having a Sniper Monkey with a Deadly Precision , who can annihilate ceramics. *In BTD3, it takes 3 hits to remove the ceramic; in BTD4 it has 7 layers; but in BTD5, it has 10 layers. Gallery Ceramic Bloon 2.png|A Ceramic Bloon. Dart Monkeys attacking Ceramics.jpg|Dart Monkeys fighting Ceramic Bloons. Moab.jpg|A M.O.A.B. carries four Ceramic Bloons in BTD4. gjghjghj.jpg|Ceramic Bloon in BTD5 Camo ceramic.JPG|A Camo Ceramic in BTD5. Regen ceramic.jpg|A Regrowth Ceramic in BTD5. Ceramic.png|A Ceramic Bloon. Ceramics_(1).jpg|The Camo Regen Ceramics sneaking past the Super Monkey BloonjistuMastervsCeramic.png|A ninja monkey attacking a ceramic bloon. CeramicBloonBTD3.png|A Ceramic Bloon in Bloons Tower Defense 3 Ceramic Bloon stages.png|Ceramic Bloon degrades in BTD4 See also * Camouflage Regenerating Ceramic Bloon Category:Bloons Category:Bloons Super Monkey Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Super Monkey 2 Category:Bloons Monkey City